mah_private_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Embryllite
Embrylite was a pedophile husband who raped and married Dragonite thus leaving dragonite with a child who would grow up and betray her. He was killed when she was rescued from him. Appearance Embryllite has brown hair and brown eyes with some of his hair even going grey and he wore a counterfeit homeworld uniform when meeting and raping Dragonite and this uniform was a V neck sleeveless shirt with a stitched on Yellow Diamond insignia. There are multiple errors in his uniform which are: * The parts are all stitched together and the diamond insignia is not the correct shade of yellow * The V neck part is too thick and the uniform has a zip-up bit at the end * The diamond shape insiginia is too rounded and has a mustard stain on it He still wears this uniform even after kidnapping and raping Dragonite and leaving her with a child who took after most of his features. Personality He starts off as being "loyal" towards Homeworld and greets Dragonite with the utmost formality and he is manipulative as he convinced the diamonds that he was a good husband for Dragonite and he respected them but even then it was a big facade. As it was revealed it was revealed that he was a Manipulative, Cunning and deceitful pedophile who kidnapped, married-against-will and raped dragonite. He is cold-hearted, manipulative and does not care less. It is unknown how he would of raised his daughter. Relationships Dragonite: Dragonite was married to Embryllite for only a short amount of time and they only just met leading dragonite to be annoyed. He then kidnapped and raped her and held dragonite hostage while raping her and using her for his sexual benefits as well as stripping her and gagging her and tying her up and doing all sorts of erotic stuff to her while yelling abusive stuff at her calling her a "Slut" and a "Bitch" and telling her to do what he says or he wont let her live. She was screaming and he constantly told her to be quiet and put a gag over her. He eventually got her pregnant and she gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Moonstone because her eyes were as blue as the ocean but her skin was as white as the moon. Moonstone: ' Their relationship is unknown seeing as how he was killed moments before she was born but chances are he would not have cared about the child and would of been more vicious and insulting towards her than any of the gems combined. '''Yellow Diamond and the other diamonds: ' He pretended to be really loyal to homeworld and got their approval and when it was found out that he was a pedophile he was killed by Yellow diamond and this lead yellow diamond to be concerned and make sure that whoever Dragonite married actually '''LOVES '''her. '''Infiltration of Homeworld Mark infiltrated Homeworld posing as a gem named Embryllite and he did this to spy on homeworld and he pretended to be loyal. He sew a fake homeworld gem outfit and put it on and he pretended to serve Yellow Diamond and alot of gems didnt like him and they didnt be friends with him so he had a hard time making alot of friends in his Alias. He immediately saw his chance when he thought dragonite was looking for a suitor and he dated,kidnapped and raped her and even got her pregnant. He was found out when it was revealed that he didnt even have a gem his gem was just a cardboard cutout of a Triangular shaped gem that was coloured in pink texta taped to his chest. Quick facts # 'Embryllite shares alot of stuff and his name "Mark Raymond" Is based off My Pedo exboyfriend ' # He is based on my ex pedophile Boyfriend Marcus Alexander Ray who used me for sexual benefits and told me to masturbate over hangouts. He also did alot of ERPing with me on www.Roblox.com # He and marcus shared many common traits i.e They started out nice but it was revealed that they were pedophiles who used their victim for sexual benefits # He and marcus forced their victim to do some stuff (Marcus forced me to shit,piss and masturbate while he watched on hangouts) (dont mind the cuss words) # They both were not nice people (after I opened my eyes i reallised what marcus really was) # They both are manipulative liars who lied about their backstory (Marcus lied about being a teen) # The only things that they dont have in common are: Embryllite impregnated Dragonite, Embryllite actually Raped dragonite Category:Pedophiles